The Black Tattoo: Rise Of the Immortals
by Jak Fireheart
Summary: A Fanfic based on the book: The Black Tattoo
1. prologue

I suppose that when you wrote to me you were wondering what kind of reply you would be getting. Well I have always had people asking me questions.

So I guess that I'll start at the beginning .

My name is Jack, I am technically an immortal. That is that I cannot be killed by guns, knives or other such things, I do not fall ill and cannot grow old. Me ,and those like me, are sometime thought of as gods, mainly because as well as being able to live forever I also have immense powers.

At the beginning there were hundreds, maybe thousands, other immortals, but now there are just three. Myself, and my two friends Rain and Vexx. The others were destroyed by the great battle that has raged since the beginning of time itself. Since that time there have been a group called, the faction. They are ,or rather were since the group has since been destroyed, a group run solely by immortals bent on world domination and the gaining of power.

Of course not all immortals were in the faction but the factions mission being to gain more power from other immortals, the rest of the immortals were targets of power jacking.

_Before I explain to you what jacking is I think that you should know that there is a way of killing immortals . The entire reason that immortals are immortal is that at birth we are chosen by the Icarus children, who are sort of demons that infest infant bodies. The immortals are then blessed with Icarus powers that are the only thing that can kill immortals. Note: Icarus powers but a great strain on an immortal and are not the same thing as the powers that immortals use everyday._

Power jacking uses the same powers as the Icarus attacks do, but the only way that it work is if the person trying to steal the power has a stronger mind than the person who's power they are trying to steal.

Okay that explained to you all the things that you should need to know for the first part of my story to make sense. Which is : the faction, the Icarus, the immortals and stealing immortals power. Now that you know these things I can tell you anything that you want to know.


	2. Chapter 1: It runs in the family

After your first letter I had decided that I would answer your questions, but you could have at least put some effort into your letters. The last one just said 'start at the begging'. All right then. I did promise...

**Chapter 1 :** **It runs in the family**

Most immortals belong to a noble family, that means that demons are usually taught how to use there powers by the immortals before them. The families are like gangs or clans, that make up the faction. Both me and my friend Rain belonged to Immortal families at one point. Mine taught me how to use my powers but Rain's family are more 'hippie-ish' so in an attempt to break away he became a nerd and now lives in my hi-tech basement. (In all honesty the real reason he lives there is that I accidentally destroyed his house about three times) My family ,or rather my dad as my mom and sister aren't immortals, Taught me everything that I needed to know. I belonged to what the faction call a rebel family because we refused to have any involvement in being as evil as they were. This I suppose was the mistake that lead to his murder at the hands of the evil faction.

With that explained I can get on with the interesting parts. Since my sister and mom had been evacuated from our home me and Rain had become Hunters of the people that belonged to the faction. We ran our operation from the old basement in my house. We had filled it with equipment and lead our operation from there. My mind becomes sketchy in some areas so I will let the file that we compiled on our computers about the incident tell you the rest.

Jack lunged forward with his sword as his opponent dodged to the left. He spun and swung his sword through the man he was facing. The man dropped his sword and disappeared in a buzz of light and noise.

"Jack, we've got another job for you to attend to" A voice said from the speaker that suddenly appeared on his left. Jack sighed and punched the button attached to his belt. He shuddered slightly as his body re-appeared into the lab.

"What is it Rain?" Jack asked as he walked towards screen.

"His name is Elinee Ratret" Rain said pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose "he is the son of a leader of a head faction family, and his brother is Alex Ratret"

"Who the hell other than immortals would call one of there children Elinee?" Jack asked walking towards the weapon cabinet. He pulled it open and slung it over his bag. "Isn't this going to piss off papa Ratret a lot?" He asked walking toward the blue oval on the floor.

"Probably" Rain agreed.

"So it's all worth it" Jack smiled and hit the blue button on the raised panel.

A few moments later he was jumping along the rooftops of houses.  
"Watch were your going asshole!" He heard someone say behind him.

"GET BENT!" He shouted back as the guy shouting from his window fell onto the grass. Jack jumped again and landed on the roof of a sky scraper. He was in the business district of the city. He heard a buzzing in his coat pocket. He fitted the small earpiece onto his ear.

"Jack they should be in their fathers building on the southern side of the business district" He heard Rains voice say. Jack pulled out the earpiece and knelt down. He squinted at the next building over, on the top floor of the building he saw his targets having an argument with their father, after a while the father left and the two walked over to the window. They were to far to see him, but he felt uncomfortable. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, and jumped towards the window.

"What's that?" Alex asked his brother, as he stared out of the window. His brother shrugged and collapsed into a near-by chair. "Uh-oh" Alex said and dove under a table.

"What?" asked his brother walking over to the window. Just as he did Jack crashed through the window and struck out with his sword, catching Elinee in the chest and sending him backwards. Elinee pulled an entire marble column out from the floor making the roof of the expensive penthouse suit fall in on them. Jack slashed upwards sending a wave of energy splitting through the falling roof. He heard a grunt and looked up in time to see the column hit him in the chest. He was sent sprawling backwards out of the shattered window. He landed ,sideways, on the opposite building. He looked towards the brother as Alex was being thrown at him. Alex pulled back his fist, ready for a powerful blow. Jack back flipped upwards and swung down with his sword hitting Alex in the back. He saw Alex smash into the pavement below. Elinee looked down and roared with anger jumping at Jack, who jumped as well. They met in the air in a flurry of blade and fists. Jack struck at Elinee with the hilt of his sword smashing his face repeatedly Elinee smashed through the window below the penthouse and into an empty board room. Jack jumped after him and landed at his feet. Elinee groaned and looked up.

"Who are you?" He gasped crawling backwards "What do you want?"

"My name's jack" Jack said "And all I want is you; and your brother" Jack said pulling a small pee sized pod from his belt.  
"No" Elinee said, recognizing the pill "Nooooooooooooooo!" He screamed as Jack threw the pill at his chest. Elinee stiffened and eventually stopped moving. Jack picked him up and jumped through the broken window. He landed in front of a crowd of people who had gather around the groaning form of Alex, lying on the pavement. Jack placed Elinee down and threw another pill on Alex before he could protest. He picked them both back up before he turned to the crowd.

"Sorry about that, carry on" He said smiling at them. Jack ran and jumped landing on another building. He attached two small dots to both statues and slammed the button on his belt again.

He reappeared next to the statues in his basement lab. He placed them on two blue oval pads on the ground .

"That was quick" Rain said.

"And painful" Jack said collapsing on the floor in a heap of exhaustion.

"Oh great" Rain said "I'll process these two myself then"


End file.
